The present invention relates to an office partition panel system that includes a markerboard construction that may be easily, yet securely attached to a panel frame.
Modern offices and work environments often include movable partition panels detachably interconnected to subdivide open spaces in a building into individual work stations and/or offices. Various markerboards have been used in conjunction with such partition panel systems. However, presently available markerboards are often difficult to attach to the partition panels, and may not provide a secure attachment, thereby resulting in misalignment, undesirable "looseness" and other functional and aesthetic problems. Markerboards that are installed over an existing decorative skin protrude outwardly from the partition panel and may have overall dimensions that prevent true integration of the markerboard into the partition panel system. In addition, markerboards that are not configured for attachment to a given partition panel system must be custom installed. The quality of this type of installation necessarily depends on the skill of the installer, and, therefore, may lead to inconsistent results in the appearance and structural integrity of the markerboard installation. Another problem associated with markerboards is the possibility that a user marking the board will inadvertently cause a marker to travel off an edge of the markerboard and onto an adjacent decorative cover panel, resulting in an unsightly and difficult to remove stain on the adjacent cover panel. Still further, existing markerboards may be installed in an unsecured manner that allows relatively easy removal without the use of tools, leading to unauthorized or unwanted tampering.